Wingless
by Silverflame of MapleClan
Summary: In a dense forest far in the north were it almost always is cold, lives a tribe of cats called the Tribe of Feathered Aileron. On a cloudy night three kits are born. Two are born with wings but the third is not. That third one is destined to die at the claws of her sisters when she turns six moons. Now she must run away and never come back or she will be killed.
**Prologue**

It was a dark and cloudy night when a golden shecat gave birth. She had just finished and three kits laid by her side. The first was strong looking and had a fiery pelt and had matching wings to go with it. The second was a little smaller and was dark grey and had black wings with green designs on them. The third shocked them all. The third was a runt. She had dark silver fur and no wings. The golden shecat knew she was going to die when she turned six moons while her two sisters became wonderful warriors.

"Please, sister. You can't tell anyone let. I will tell him myself in the morning. I just want to sleep peacefully with my three wonderful kits for one night." The golden shecat begged with the black and pale ginger medicine cat.

"You know I can't do that. I would be banished if I didn't tell him. If I wasn't banished, he would probably kill me himself." The black and ginger medicine cat whimpered a little scared of their leader. He was brutal.

"I wouldn't let him kill you and you know that."

Meanwhile, while the two sisters fought, a black tom with red wings sneaked out of the nursery and quickly headed to the leader's den to tell him about the wingless kit. He was full of shame that it was his kit but maybe he could trick the leader to saying that it wasn't his. Then again he would have to get Ora to stay quiet. He always could kill her if he had to. He wasn't exactly found of the golden shecat.

"Adder, may I come in?" He asked as he got to the entrance of the den. He hoped that he wasn't waking his brother since he might get scratched for that.

"Come on in Snake. Your little mate kept me up yowling. Are you here to report on the kits?" The dark brown tom asked. Snake could barely see him in the dark den but knew he was staring at him.

"Yes I am. We had two healthy kits a-and..." He paused. Should he really tell him about his wingless kit? He could be hurt badly for even fathering the kits.

"And what?" Adder spat at him. Snake cringed and gained his composer.

"She gave birth to a wingless kit. I thought you would want to know that." He said showing no more emotion. He couldn't show emotion since the kit was going to die.

"A wingless kit?! How can two winged cats have a wingless kit?! Show me this pathetic thing or so help me, I'll kill you." Adder hissed. Snake nodded quickly and got up and quickly padded to the nursery.

Inside the nursery Ora and Blossom were still arguing over the wingless kit. Ora's three kits laid at her belly all asleep. The runt was in the middle of the other two looking protected. Snake had a small smile but didn't want to show too much emotion.

"Which one is the wingless one?" Adder snapped at the two shecats making them shut up very quickly.

Blossom looked at Ora quickly then picked up the small dark silver shecat in the middle. The kit woke up and started to mew in protest but she couldn't do anything.

"That is the wingless one." Snake spoke up thinking he needed to say something.

Adder shot him a glare before he went back to inspecting the small kit. "It is indeed wingless. You both know what we do with wingless kits." He growled slightly glaring at Ora.

She dipped her head to him. "Yes, she must be executed when she turns six moons while her sisters train to be warriors." She spoke softly trying to keep her cool. She didn't want to tear any of her family apart.

"There is a new rule to those that give birth to wingless kits too." He growled. Snake's eyes widened at his brother. No, he can't kill my mate no matter how much I dislike her. He thought angrily.

"What is that rule dear brother?" Snake spoke trying to hide his emotion. He gulped his feelings down and put on his stone-cold face. He couldn't be seen showing emotions. His brother never showed them so he was expected to do the same.

"It is that the mother will die along side the kit. Snake, you will be banished from the clan for being the father of a wingless kit and your other two kits will never become anything more then warriors." Adder hissed turning his head to Snake.

Snake shrunk back as he looked at his older brother. He couldn't bare see his mate die even if he couldn't stand her.

"No! She can't die. Then who will be the mother that these kits adore?" Blossom asked trying to protect her sister. Added turned his head to the black and ginger shecat and snarled. Snake shook his head scared.

"No one will. They will be parentless when they become apprentices." Adder smirked. He then turned back to Snake. "Oh, and dear brother, have fun killing your mate when your kit turns six moons old because I'm not getting my claws dirty on such a low-life creature." He glared at Ora then walked out of the den with his head held high.

"No, you can't let this happen. Ora can't die. I need her here with me. She's all I have left." Blossom sniffled as she looked to Snake.

"I'm sorry Blossom. My brother is the leader and I can't do anything about that. I was never destined to be the leader." He sighed and sat down looking at his little kits.

 _I won't let that one die. I just can't. There must of been a reason that she was born. I'm going to make sure that she lives even if it kills me. She may be wingless but she is my daughter and I love her._ He sighed and liked the small dark shecat. _You have two strong sisters that can protect you if they don't play all the time._

"I'm going to my den. I'm sorry Ora." Blossom said then headed out of the nursery sadly. She kept her head low and padded quickly away.

"Ora, we are going to get through this. Don't worry." I purred to her. I didn't want my family to be gone. I need them just like they needed me.

"Thank you Snake."


End file.
